Annoying Speedy
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: *Oneshot* Speedy comes for a visit to Titans West. Robin gets his leadership questioned, Raven gets annoyed, Cyborg is exhausted, and Star and Beast Boy are enjoying themselves. Things are turned upside down at titans tower.


Disclaimer: I don't own TT

Annoying Speedy

Oneshot

There was a great downpour in Jump City. There wasn't much to do. Even the villains weren't committing any crimes in this weather. The titans couldn't really do anything. Of course they had time to get ready for their guest to arrive. Speedy from Titans East was going to be staying with them for awhile. Apparently he has been annoying the hell out of Bumble Bee and she didn't know if she could prevent herself from killing him.

Starfire was cleaning out the kitchen and putting groceries away, Beast Boy was putting the games away in chronological order, Cyborg was cleaning out the garage, and Raven and Robin were setting up the guest room.

"Well the garage is clean," Cyborg said coming into the main room.

"I have also cleaned the kitchen and put away the grocery of shopping," Starfire replied.

"Sweet! I finally organized the entertainment station according to name and series," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That's an accomplishment. Who would have known you would be able to think that hard."

"Yeah…HEY! I resent what you're implying."

"Oh! I can't wait until Friend Speedy gets here. We will have the most glorious time."

"Why is he coming anyways?"

"Because Bee is one second away from strangling him senseless until he can't breath and put everyone out of their misery."

"…"

"Her words not mine."

"Wow…he must have really done something to get on her bad side."

"That's for sure."

"When is Friend Speedy getting here?"

"He should be here in a few minutes."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil."

"I shall get the door and greet our friend."

Starfire flew out of the room at high speed. Cyborg and Beast Boy barely had time to react. They both continued to talk until Star came back with Speedy. It didn't take long for Star to return dragging in Speedy.

"Hey, Speedy," Cyborg greeted.

"Hey dude," Beast Boy said.

"Hey guys," Speedy replied.

"Was the ride over ok?"

"Yeah. Where are Robin and Raven?"

"They're fixin up your room. They should be down in a few minutes."

"Thanks for having me."

"No problem. If we didn't you'd be dead already. What exactly did you do to get on Bee's bad side anyway?"

"Nothing. I just made one comment and she went ballistic on me."

Raven and Robin soon joined them in the common room.

"Hey Speedy. How's it going?" Robin greeted.

"Hey Robin, Raven."

Raven inclined her head, but didn't say anything. She had her hood up to prevent anyone from seeing her face. Speedy never said anything, but he thought it was weird how she always kept that hood up. It really didn't make any sense. He was starting to think that there was something wrong with her face. Why else would she try to hide it all the time? He finally determined that he would find out what she was hiding while he was here. A plan was starting to form in his head. It was going to take time and precision to accomplish his goal. She was probable hiding a really ugly scar that she didn't want anyone to see or maybe she had a third eye. Anything was possible.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying," Robin said.

That snapped Speedy right out of his reverie. He nodded and followed Robin to his temporary room. Now that he thought about it things were working out in his favor. He should thank Bumble Bee later for getting rid of him. He could also flirt with Starfire while he's here. She was hot after all and it would be a shame to miss this opportunity. Speedy could just see Aqualad's face now. A grin slowly made its way to his face.

"Here you go," Robin said.

"Thanks man," Speedy replied.

"I'm sure you're tired from your trip. We'll let you rest tonight and then we could do something tomorrow if there's no emergency."

"Sure thing."

Robin left Speedy alone in his room. The room was pretty big. There was a king sized bed at the back. On the left there was a dresser, night stand, and a book shelf. To the right there was a closet and the bathroom. There was also a balcony. After unpacking he laid on the bed. It was going to be tricky to reveal Raven's disfigured face. There was no telling what she would do to him if she found out about his plan. He was fully aware about how evil she could be when she could. It wouldn't do any good if he came back in pieces. He needed to get someone on his side but whom. Starfire was too naïve, Cyborg is like a big brother; Robin would most likely talk him out of it. That only left Beast Boy. Tomorrow he would put his plan into action.

Xxxx

Speedy got up and got ready for the day. He needed to act normal if things were going to work his way. He also needed to figure out how to convince Beast Boy to help him. It shouldn't take that much to convince him.

As he neared the common room he could hear shouts from the room. He was a little hesitant to go in there. Entering, he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing in the kitchen. Starfire was flying around trying to come up with a solution. Robin was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Who he didn't see was; Raven. All in all it looked like chaos. He wasn't sure if he should enter or not. Taking a deep breath he cautiously walked into the room.

Robin looked up from his newspaper when Speedy took a seat across from him. "Morning, Speedy."

"Morning." Speedy replied looking around. "Is it always like this?"

"Sadly yes. You'll learn to tune them out."

"So…where's Raven?"

"She's in her room. She said and I quote 'I don't want to go deaf or lower my IQ by staying around those three.' Can't say that I blame her."

Speedy could only nod his head slowly. "So what are we going to have for breakfast?"

"Most likely Cyborg will win and we'll have real food."

A big bang was heard coming from the kitchen area. There was a period of silence before Cyborg started shouting. A series of bangs and clangs came from the kitchen.

"Or we could just go out and get our own food."

"You go ahead. I'm not really that hungry."

Robin folded up his newspaper and bravely ventured into the kitchen and put his cup away. Speedy watched him walk out of the room. This was completely different from what they did at Titans East. Deciding not to think much about it he watched the other occupants in the tower.

Xxxx

Robin walked down the hall towards Raven's room. He knew that she didn't like to be bothered during the day. She would probable kill him for disturbing her, this early, doing her meditation. He could tell that something was bothering her earlier. It was his job as leader to make sure that all of his teammates were doing ok. Standing in front of her door he took a deep breath and knocked. After a few moments the door cracked open. Raven stood there with half of her face shown.

"Yes, Robin," Raven said in her usual monotone.

"I wanted to know if everything was alright," Robin said.

Robin tried to remain calm. Honestly, he didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like she was angry or irritated with him. He was hoping that there wasn't any sweat forming. Luckily he managed to keep his breathing regular.

"Robin?"

"Ugh…"

Apparently he had missed her answer. This wasn't like him at all. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"I said there was nothing wrong. Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"You don't look alright."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you look a little pale and you're sweating."

"No I'm not."

"I'm looking right at you. I think I would know better than you do."

"And I know that there's something wrong going on with you."

"I already told you that nothing's wrong."

"Well I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Both of them stared at each other without blinking. After a few moments Raven let out a deep breath. Opening up her door wider she moved to the side to let him in. Robin let a small smile form and walked into the room. Raven let the door close behind him.

Xxxx

After the whole meat vs tofu fight ended they finally ate breakfast. Speedy couldn't have been more happy. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a racing game on the main computer and Starfire was cooking some pudding from her home world. He didn't understand why she would want to cook something after they just ate. Speedy wasn't able to talk with Beast Boy about his plan yet. Things really weren't working out for him. The minutes ticked by and he grew bored with each passing minute. This was starting to get annoying. How was there nothing to do?

"Friend Speedy, would you like to try my pudding of happiness?" Starfire asked floating beside him.

"Sure," Speedy replied not having anything better to do.

If Speedy had known any better he would have refused Star's offer. Everyone in the tower knew not to eat anything that Starfire cooks. Beaming with happiness Starfire quickly flew into the kitchen to get the pudding. This should have been a clue enough to realize something was up. Of course Speedy dismissed this as Starfire being her usual perky self. Now…anyone in the tower would have told him that was a bad sign. Starfire soon returned with a big bowl and set it in front of Speedy. Looking inside the bowl there was this grey mush with specks of green, yellow, and orange. A sinking feeling started to form in the pit of his stomach. He was slowly regretting ever agreeing to trying this stuff.

Starfire waited expectantly for Speedy to eat it. He gave her a hesitant smile. Taking a big gulp he readied himself. With shaking fingers he picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the mush. 'Here goes nothing. Hope I live in the next few minutes.' Closing his eyes he put the 'pudding' in his mouth and slowly chewed. Speedy wanted to gag, but Starfire was still looking at him. Why she wanted to watch people eat was a mystery. The thing tasted like garbage, mildew, and waste. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"How does it taste?"

It took him a few minutes to swallow. As soon as he did that he quickly ran out of the room to find a bathroom. Starfire looked after him, and then turned to her pudding. Grabbing a spoon she took a small taste.

"Needs more mustard."

Starfire quickly flew back into the kitchen. Cyborg and Beast Boy had pasued their game to see what the commotion was about.

"Maybe we should have warned him about eating Starfire's puddings," Cyborg said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied.

They soon returned to their game.

Xxxx

Speedy finally released all the contents from his stomach. He couldn't believe he ate that crap. It served him right for even trying something Star made. It should have tipped him off when no one else volunteered to eat her pudding.

"Never again."

He realized that he hadn't seen Robin and Raven for awhile. Speedy wondered if it was normal for them to be gone at the same time. Now this led him to think about different scenarios that they could be doing. It was never good when he started to think about things. A noise jolted him out of his thoughts. Looking around he tried to pinpoint where the noise came from. It took a minute, but he finally figured out where it was coming from. Speedy walked down the hall towards the noise. He didn't know what he would find. There could have been anything around the corner. What if it was an intruder? There were a lot of possibilities. 'What am I thinking? There's no way anyone would break into the tower. Though some villains have tried, which is pretty stupid if you ask me? Why they thought that was a good idea I'll never know. I mean come on we're superheroes.'

Speedy was so busy talking to himself that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He ended up walking into a wall when he should have turned. After embarrassing himself, which he was glad that no one was around to see it, he continued down the hall. He started to hear voices. He couldn't make out what they were saying. He silently took out an arrow and readied himself in case it was an intruder. Coming closer the voices grew louder and he could make out who it was. Slowly releasing his breath he quietly looked around the corner. What he saw completely shocked him. Robin was coming out of Raven's room. Now…normally he wouldn't think much of it if it weren't for the fact that Robin's hair was disheveled. It looked like all the gel had evaporated. What the hell were those two doing?

Speedy kept spying on them from around the corner. He was shocked to see that Robin was smiling. He could even make out a small smirk on Raven's face even though she had her hood up. Speedy quickly went back down the hall. Things were swirling around in his head. He finally reached the guest room where he was staying.

"That was close."

Taking deep breaths he tried to calm himself down. If he had stayed any longer they would have spotted him. That was a big shock. He would have never guessed that Raven and Robin had that kind of relationship. Not in a million years would he have thought this. He thought that Robin had a thing for Starfire. Now that he thought about it; this eliminated any competition to get Starfire's attention. Now different things were going through his head. This was too good to pass up. His stay was going to be an interesting one.

Xxxx

Speedy walked down the hall towards Beast Boy's room. This was his only chance to get him on his side. He waited all morning to talk with him. Standing in front of his door Speedy knocked. After a few minutes the door opened.

"Hey, Speedy. Did you need something?"

"Yeah! I needed to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"Raven."

"What about her?"

"Can we talk in private?"

Beast Boy opened his door wider to let Speedy in. His room was a complete mess. To say that Speedy was shocked was an understatement. He wasn't even sure if he was in a room. There were piles of clothes everywhere. He didn't know how Beast Boy could actually live in this every day.

"Sorry about the mess. I just need to clean up a bit."

'More like a thorough rundown cleaning.' It was going to take more than that to clean this up. There wasn't a floor to step on and the bed was piled high with all kinds of stuff. The place looked more like a junk yard than a bedroom.

"So…what were you saying about Raven?"

"Huh…oh right! Do you think she's kind of strange?"

"Well…maybe a little. Of course that doesn't change who she is."

"Does she ever remove her hood?"

"Well…now that I think about it she never does to tell you the truth."

"Well…I was thinking that we should figure out a way to remove it."

"I don't know man. This is Raven we're talking about."

"What's the big deal?"

"You mean besides the fact that she'd kill us if we did something like that."

"What's the big deal? She let's Robin see her face."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw him leave her room."

"What?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Uh…duh! Raven never let's anyone in her room."

"But Robin goes in there."

"You sure you weren't just seeing things. There's no way something like that would happen."

"I know what I saw. So are you in?"

"Most definitely."

Speedy smirked at that. He knew that he had made the right decision. This was going to be fun. For the next few minutes they planned what they were going to do. Speedy was satisfied with the results. He returned back to his room to write down everything. Tomorrow would be the first day they initiated things. Things were really starting to go right. Now he needed to think about the other thing he found out. He needed to trudge lightly with that one. That would lead to two people trying to kill him and he knew that Bee wouldn't try to stop them. The image sent a shiver down his spine. He had to find a way to avoid that scenario from happening. Honestly, Bee was seriously out to get him. It didn't matter what he did, she always found something to blame on him. Okay majority of the time it was actually his fault, but that didn't mean to blame everything on him. If she could find a reason to blame him for global warming she would. Why was his life so complicated?

Xxxx

It had been two weeks since Speedy came. There had been a few instances where they had to go out on a mission. They were never long since Speedy tagged along and helped; though lately he has been aggravating on Raven's nerves. To make matters worse Beast Boy would help. It took all her patience and Robin and Cyborg restraining her to not kill them both. She seriously didn't know what was wrong with them. There was no logic to what they were doing. Raven wanted to scream every time she saw them. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room with them. Nowadays, she stayed in her room and only left when there was a desperate need to. No one tried to get her to come out knowing that it was better to leave her alone.

It was now the middle of the afternoon. "I guess I should make myself some tea. I pray to Azar, that those two aren't there."

Raven walked down the hall and tried to be as quiet as she could. She really didn't want to see anyone. Her steps became slower as she neared the main room. It didn't seem like anyone was in there since she didn't hear the incessant noises of video games. To be on the safe side Raven used her empathic abilities to see if anyone was in there. Now all she had to do was do this quick before anyone found her.

The doors opened and she walked into the room. Raven went about getting things ready for her tea. The normal rhythm relaxed her muscles and brought calm to her senses. This was probably why she didn't sense anyone come up behind her.

"Wha'cha doin?" Speedy asked.

If it had been anyone else they would have jumped. Since it was Raven the only thing that happened was that her eyes became slightly large. Since her back was to him, Speedy didn't see this. Turning around Raven gave him her best glare.

"I don't have time for you Speedy."

"What'd I do?"

"What didn't you do?"

"You're still sore about that? It was just a joke."

"I don't find you and Beast Boy putting whipped cream in my tub and throwing a pie in my face that was filled with egg shells, fake blood, tuna, tofu, mustard, and gas oil funny."

"Ok…so maybe the gas oil was a bit too much."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What? You really need to lighten up."

"Shut Up!"

"Try getting out more. Maybe then you'll be in a better mood and won't act grumpy and constipated all the time."

That was the last straw. She didn't care anymore. Speedy was going to die today. Luck seemed to be on her side today because there was no one here and no one would know it was her. A plan was slowly forming in her head. Speedy didn't seem to know the danger that he was in. He just kept talking and talking. Black tendrils slowly made their way towards him. Speedy didn't notice anything.

"You wouldn't be so pale if you got out in the sun."

Anything else that he was about to say went out the window. He was completely covered in black magic. His eyes grew wide at the predicament that he was in. 'Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.' An evil smirk formed on Raven's face. She was going to enjoy doing this. Speedy squirmed around trying to get free. Raven was going to slowly torture and kill him. A portal formed in the middle of the room. Inside it showed a world with a bunch of volcanos, dragons, and people who skinned people alive. When he saw that, Speedy tried harder to break free. Nothing he did seemed to work. The people in the other dimension had green/grey skin, sharp teeth, and extremely long finger nails. Raven let put an evil laugh. Speedy really started to fear for his life. His heart rate started to speed up and sweat was forming on his forehead. Raven slowly moved him towards the portal. Speedy prayed to any God that somehow he would be saved. Just then Robin happened to walk in. Speedy let out a breath he was holding. Robin stopped in his tracks and surveyed what was in front of him.

"Should I even ask what's going on here?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Was there something that you needed?"

"Just wanted to get something to drink."

"Then go ahead."

Speedy couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were carrying on a conversation like his life wasn't in any danger. What was wrong with them? Didn't his life mean anything to them? Someone up there must really hate him. Robin actually walked into the kitchen and got a cup of water.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as he stood by Raven.

"I thought you weren't going to ask?"

"I changed my mind. So...?"

"Killing Speedy."

"What'd he do now?"

"Annoy me by saying that I looked grumpy and constipated."

"Oh."

At this Speedy started to thrash around in his dark binding. Seriously! Was Robin really not going to help him? Did everyone wish for his death or something?

"You know you can't do that Raven."

"And why not?"

"We're heroes. We don't kill people."

"Unless they're an alien race trying to kill people."

"But Speedy isn't an alien."

"We don't know that. The same could be said for Beast Boy."

"Can't you go one day without trying to kill someone on the team?"

"Sure. I'll stop when dumb and dumber stop annoying the hell out of me."

"Let him go Raven."

"No."

"That wasn't a suggestion. It was an order."

"Ugh fine."

Raven got rid of the portal then let go of Speedy. He landed hard on the ground.

"Thanks for caring about my safety, Robin," Speedy said sarcastically.

"It wasn't like you didn't deserve it."

"Hey! Does my life mean so little to you?"

"Only when you do something stupid. I just wanted to prevent a death from being on Raven's conscience."

"Not like I would have cared."

"Why are you two ganging up on me?"

"Because you're stupid."

"Just be glad I prevented her from sending you to that place."

Speedy just grumbled and left the room.

Xxxx

Beast Boy was in his room cleaning. The only reason he was even doing it was so he could sleep in his bed. It turned out to take a lot longer that he thought. This gave him time to really think. He never told anyone, but he had a secret crush on Raven. This was why he always bothered her. It made him jealous to know that she allowed Robin in her room and no one else. There was no way that those two could be a couple. It just didn't make any sense. Robin already had a thing for Starfire. There had to be a way to get Raven to notice him.

Xxxx

Every day Speedy flirted with Starfire. Since she was still getting used to Earth customs she never understood. Cyborg had set him straight a few times since he was the big brother of the group. This made Cyborg want to beat him up. It was hard work trying to keep a reign on Speedy and preventing Raven from killing him. Some days he just wanted to let her just do it.

Starfire was clueless about everything. She didn't know why Beast Boy and Speedy wanted to annoy Raven so much. It would be better if they had just left her alone. Of course Speedy had never bothered her. Their conversations were very pleasant. She didn't understand why Cyborg always got mad when Speedy spoke. Things seemed to confuse her more and more.

Xxxx

"Hey Robin."

"Something you need Speedy?"

"No not really."

Robin sat at the control panel putting in some data. Their last mission had been a tough one. Slade decided to attack the city with his Slade-bots. It never ceased to amaze him how many bots that man had. He needed to find out who Slade was and defeat him.

"Robin."

"Yeah."

Robin continued to type away at the computer. He needed to make sure that nothing was left out.

"Robin."

"Hm."

He was so close to finding his identity.

"Robin."

The typing ceased and Robin slowly turned around. "Speedy…is there something on your mind?"

"Not really."

Robin's eye started to twitch behind his mask. "Then why do you keep calling my name?"

"I wanted to ask something."

"What?"

"The mission."

"What about it?"

"I was wondering something."

Silence filled the room. Robin was slowly losing his patience. He didn't understand why Speedy wouldn't just say what he wanted. He was starting to think that he should have just let Raven kill him a few days ago.

"Yes."

"Your leadership..."

"What about it?"

Why couldn't Speedy get to the point? This was taking too long. He had work to finish.

"Do you always?"

"Do I always what?"

"Your orders."

"What about them?"

"Catch phrase."

Now Robin was completely lost. He was starting to wonder if something was mentally wrong with him. Speedy couldn't make up his mind about anything. Maybe he should talk with Green Arrow about this.

"They're weird."

"What's weird?"

"Potatoes."

Now Robin knew something was wrong. One minute Speedy was trying to talk with him about his leadership and all of a sudden he said something about potatoes.

"What does potatoes have to do with anything?"

"They're shaped weird."

"Let's get back on track. What were you saying about my leadership?"

"It could be better."

"How so?"

"They should be more oval."

"Speedy! Focus!"

"What?"

"You were talking about my leadership."

"Oh! I've noticed something."

"What?"

"Do you always break up the groups like that?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"You never pair Raven with Beast Boy or Beast Boy with you. Cyborg is mostly either with you, Raven, or Starfire. Starfire with Raven, you, or Cyborg. You with Raven, Cyborg, or Starfire. Is there a reason for that?"

"I actually never noticed that. I try to prevent Raven and Beast Boy together because I know that he'd do or say something stupid and end up killing him without someone there to stop her."

"Oh! I guess that makes sense."

"Anything else?"

"So they've never been paired together."

"Once….Beast Boy ended up in intensive care so I decided best not to team them up."

"Wow! What happened?"

"Beast Boy thought it would be fun to play a joke while they were trying to look for a villain."

"Hm…that's interesting."

"Was that all?"

"Yeah."

Speedy got up and left the room. Robin watched him go. Shaking his head he went back to work. He was defiantly going to give Green Arrow a call.

Xxxx

Days passed and it was time for Speedy to leave. They actually had a going away party for him.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate this."

"What are friends for?"

Mostly everyone with the exception of Beast Boy and Starfire were glad to see him go. The past two months were a nightmare for them. Raven had actually succeeded in sending him into another dimension along with Beast Boy once. Robin had to do some real convincing to get her to bring them back. That in itself was a hard task.

"I know I haven't been the best person to be around."

"Are you kidding? This has been great."

Raven rolled her eyes. 'Speak for yourself. I'm beginning to see why Bee got rid of him.'

"No hard feelings, Raven."

"For now I guess."

Speedy smiled and said his final goodbyes. He set his bag on his back and headed back to Titans East.

"Ooooh! It was most glorious that Friend Speedy could stay with us."

"Yeah."

Cyborg, Robin, and Raven grumbled their responses. Everyone went back inside. No one noticed the newspaper on the ground or what was printed in big black bold letters.

'**Robin and Raven New Couple.'**


End file.
